


Mistaken

by ireadhpinenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadhpinenochian/pseuds/ireadhpinenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is leaving. <em>Again.</em> Dean doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

“Don’t leave!”

The words echoed in the cavernous war room, taunting Dean, each repetition more pathetic sounding than the last. And Cas just stood there, staring at him with his head cocked to the side in that way that was just purely, stupidly _Cas_. He was looking at Dean like he had just grown another head—or maybe Cas was just realizing how utterly, pathetically in love Dean Winchester was with him and couldn’t quite believe how he could ever dare to love an angel.

“Forget it,” Dean said, once he regained enough senses for his flight reaction to kick in. “You—uh—you do what you gotta do, Cas.” He took a few stumbling steps backwards before he turned and fled to his room.

He was stupid. So, _so_ stupid. Cas had come up and told him he was leaving, because, of course he was. Cas was always going to leave. Dean was just stupid enough to think that because he’d stayed so long this time that maybe he wouldn’t. Like two weeks could really make that big of a difference.

And why would Cas stay, anyway? Dean was cured now. No more bloodlust freaking everyone out, no more death looming just on the horizon. Cas was free knowing that Dean was safe. It’s not like there was anything keeping him here.

There was a knock at the door and Dean dreaded what awaited him on the other side. He had hoped that Cas would just leave. It would have been easier than sticking around to say some bullshit goodbyes, anyway.

“Dean, may I come in?” Cas’ voice was soft through the door, and Dean considered pretending like he hadn’t heard before there was another knock, this time accompanied by a, “Please?”

Dean sighed. “It’s open,” he called, turning his back to the door. Just because he had to face the situation didn’t mean he had to literally _face_ the situation.

“Dean,” Cas said. “May I speak to you, please?” His graveled tones—usually so soothing to his ears—now felt like they were scraping him raw.

“It’s why I let you in.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

He could hear Cas heave a sigh behind him, but he still refused to turn around. If Cas wanted out then he had to respect that Dean wouldn’t watch him go. Not again.

“I’m not leaving.”

Dean almost turned before he had time to process what he was doing, managing to stop himself in the nick of time. “You don’t have to do me any favors,” he said. “If you want out then leave. It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s a very big deal, Dean,” Cas told him, his voice taking on an angelic strength that Cas had no right to anymore. “I would like to know why you automatically assumed that I was leaving.”

Dean did turn around at that. “Uh, maybe because you told me you were?” he said. “Maybe because every fucking time I think that you might stay, you turn tail and _run_.”

Cas sighed again and looked down at his feet. “I understand that my track record is not the best when it comes to staying with you.” He looked back up, right into Dean’s eyes. “But it was never my choice to leave.”

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Because you fought for free will but it never applied to you, right?”

“That’s not—“ Cas cut himself off and took a deep breath. “I’ve told you countless times that I’d rather be here, with you. You have to know that I never wanted to leave you, Dean.”

“But you did,” Dean spat. “You always leave, Cas. So go ahead. One more time won’t kill me.” The lie rolled off of his tongue far easier than any truth would have.

“I don’t want to leave, Dean—“

“You never _want_ to leave,” Dean mocked. “But you always do.”

“Yes,” Cas said. “To protect you. To make sure that my mistakes won’t come back to you.”

“Well what’s the mistake you’re trying to fix this time, Cas? Huh?”

“I’m not leaving to fix some mistake.”

It felt like a blow to Dean’s gut. “Right. Because this time you’re just leaving to get away from me. I’m probably the biggest mistake of all, huh? Bet you wish you’d never pulled me out of he—mmph!”

Cas had grabbed him by his flannel and forced their mouths together in some semblance of a kiss. In reality it was just a firm, slightly aggressive, press of lips on lips.

Cas pulled away before Dean had any sort of chance to get his brain back on track and respond.

“Don’t you _dare_ call yourself a mistake,” he growled. “Saving you was the best thing I have ever done. Your friendship—the family that you have given me with you and Sam—has been the highlight of my very long existence. So don’t you dare think for one second that I would change anything that has led me to you.”

“Cas,” Dean choked out, grabbing onto the sleeves of his trench coat to hold him in place, so close he could still smell the hint of coffee from his morning cup. The taste of it was still pressed into his lips and Dean thought for one crazy moment that it tasted better than pie.

“ _Cas?_ ” It was Sam calling from somewhere outside Dean’s room. “Dude, how long does it take to get your coat?” His head poked into Dean’s room and spotted them. “Oh.”

Dean dropped his grip on Cas and took a step backwards.

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Does this mean you don’t want to go shopping anymore?”

“Shopping?” Dean asked, whipping his head around to look at Sam.

Cas sighed. “Your birthday is coming up,” he said. “Sam was going to take me to the mall and help me pick out a present for you.”

Dean’s mouth formed an ‘o’ of realization. He cast his eyes down and scuffed his shoe on the floor. “So, when you said that you were leaving…”

“I meant I was leaving to go to the store.”

“So I just made a complete and total ass of myself,” Dean said. “Didn’t I?”

Cas shrugged. “I can’t say that I minded the outcome.”

Dean blushed and glanced up. “Yeah,” he said. “Me either.”

Sam snorted. “Right, well I’ll just, uh, go back and wait in the car again.” Sam pointed a thumb over his shoulder and backed out of the room. “Don’t take too long, lovebirds,” he called.

“You know," Dean said shyly, once Sam’s footsteps had faded down the hall, "you don’t have to get me anything for my birthday,” 

Cas smiled. “For the aforementioned reasons, I’d like to anyway.”

Dean’s blush deepened. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, well. You better get going. Sam can be a little bitch if you make him wait too long.”

“Okay, Dean,” Cas said and turned to walk away. Once he got to the door, however, he turned back. “I’m staying,” he told him. “I mean, I’m leaving now to go to the store, but I am staying here. For good. That was clear, right?”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean said with a little laugh. “That was clear.”

“Good,” he replied and marched right back into the room to give Dean another kiss. This one was softer, sweeter. None of the righteous fury of their first. “I will be back as soon as I find a worthy gift.” And with that he was gone, leaving Dean to try and recalibrate his brain after his second unexpected kiss of the day.


End file.
